Mercenaries in Konoha
by Kid Deadpool101
Summary: What if Deadpool had a son? Kid Deadpool? What if they got stuck in the Naruto universe. More characters to come. naruhina
1. The Arival of The Wilisons

Hello everybody this is one of my first stories so please take it easy on the comments.

Yes I did add my own character decided it would be better that way.

"Talk"

'Thought'

 _Deadpool's first voice_

 **Deadpool's second voice**

 _Kid Deadpool's first voice_

 **Kid Deadpool's second voice**

Somewhere in a huge village far away from the Marvel Universe. A little boy came running down a alley hiding from his pursuers the boy was small and had blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes with tears running down them. He was being chased down by people for reasons he didn't know, all he did was ask for food and they started attacking him and called him demon. "There is the demon carrier lets avenge our families and village!"

(Somewhere past Konoha Gates)

"Dangit where the heck are we," said a muscular looking man wearing red and black coustume with two guns a belt with pouches and gernades and two katana blades on his back.

Next to him was a kid about 14 years old that had the same exact costume and weapons as him.

"Don't know last time I checked we were getting are asses handed to us by the Hulk and Thor when we ate their food."

' _I think we're in another dimension_ '.

 **'No shit of course we are in a different universe look at this anime people**.'

' _Well it could have been a city somewhere in our universe_.'

' **LOOK AT THE STONE FACES MAN DO OUR UNIVERSE ANYTHING LIKE THAT** '.

' _Actually we do_ '

' **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN I-** '.

'Shut the heck up dang were in a different universe unless you missed me try to teleport with Deadpool when we got hit with Thor's Lighting' **'Then how did we end up in the middle of the city?'** ' _We ran like hell until we were sure Hulk and Thor weren't going to come.'_ ' **Oh Yeah i remember now'**. 'Finally let's get back to the story'. Deadpool and Kid Deadpool were walking down the street when a little boy ran behind Deadpool from a alley.

"Please help me those men are trying to hurt me cried Naruto with tears streaming down his face". Deadpool And Kid look at the boy and saw he had small cuts and bruises.

' **DANG THERE BEATING UP CHILDREN…. Wait why do I care?** '.

' _You might not care but he has a soft spot for children remember.'_

' **Oh yeah...man he's such a softie...you should stop it's going to bite us in the ass later.** '

Deadpool ignored them and glared at Naruto's attackers. "What are you doing beating on this kid, cause unless he killed your family members, which doesn't look like it, I see no reason for you to attack him." said Deadpool half joking about the last part. "This is none of your business give us the demon." said the leader of the group. "Demon?" said Kid. "I don't see anything on this kid that represents a demon and I seen demons trust me." "Are you gonna to give him to use or not?" asked the impatient man. Deadpool and Kid both looked at each other then back to the group. "Nah" both of them said and charged at the men. Kid used his teleportation belt and teleported behind them and cut one of the guys head off while deadpool impaled one with his swords. Then Kid took out his gun and blew off the leader's head and the gunshot echoed through the village. Deadpool then ran up to the last guy kicked him in the face then cut him down the middle and the side.

' **THAT WAS AWESOME, LET'S DO IT AGAIN.** '

' _It's true were we pretty badass._ '

' I know right i was all like slice slice and they were all like ahhhh and ughhhh and dead.'

"Well that was fun, what now." said Kid. ' **It's time get bit in the ass for saving him for free.** ' 'Dammit.' "What is the meaning of this." said a old man in robes said on the a roof. Deadpool was about to say something until Naruto interrupted him. " Old man Naruto cried as the third hokage jump down the roof to hug Naruto. "Old man I asked some people for food but they started attacking me the I hid behind him" pointing to Deadpool. "They told him to give them to me but they said no and killed them." The Third gave them a warm smile. " Thank you for saving Naruto" he said to Kid and Deadpool. "No prob." said Deadpool. "Sorry for asking but who are you two?" asked the Third. "What? you don't know me!, I'm the crimson nutcase the regenerate degenerate Deadpool."

' **They hell we are now lets kick ass** '

' _There's no one else here._ '

' **Then let's go find some I'm bored so hurry up** '

"You can call me Wade, since you seem to be a friend of the kid." "My turn, drumroll please" said Kid.

' **DUUUUNNNNN** '

' _Wow really._ '

"I'm Kid Deadpool except I got a better healing factor than him, you can call me Kid." "Well thank you Wade and Kid again for helping naruto." said Third. " I would like to know more about you would you follow me the my office (don't know what it's called tell me please) "Can do!"

' **Why are we going with him** '

' _Because he might give us a money reward_ '

' **OHHH…. Then let's get a move on I want some MOOLAH!** '

That's it for now thanks for reading like and review if you want more tell me is you want it shorter or longer too pm me for ideas for the story. Thanks for reading Kid out.


	2. Exploring The Village

Chapter Two

Sorry for taking a while to post another chapter , but hey, here it is now. I Changed Kid Deadpool nick name to Kd instead of Kid.

"Talk"

'Thought'

 _Deadpool's first voice_

 **Deadpool's second voice**

 _Kid deadpool's first voice_

 _ **Kid Deadpool's second voice**_

Walking into the hokage's office the old man sat down on the chair behind the desk. Deadpool and Kid walked into the office and sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk while naruto came and sat on the old man's lap. "So Wade, Kd what brings you to Konoha" said the old man.

"Well you know the usual traveling around oversized villages and managed to get into a fight that's all" said Deadpool. "It's not like where from some sort of different universe and we got accidently stuck here or anything like that." said Deadpool while Kd shook his head and sighed.

'Ha, nailed right guys'

' **You nailed it if you were trying to be dumbass'**

' _I agree with him on this one that was pretty dumb of you'_

'aw,whatever I did my best without trying to say where from a different universe, so what if i did say it in the proces.'

' **Whatever just get your dumb head of your ready for when the old man asks a question.'**

'Fine I will.'

"So you saying you're from a different universe" asked the old man with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes" said Deadpool. "Now before you start to think i'm crazy, which i'm not saying I ain't , we and my son got zapped with asgardian lightning while we tried to teleport away with our teleporting belts, and before we know it we ended up here." The old man was rocking in his chair while think about what Deadpool said. "I'll believe you for now because I don't see why not since you both helped Naruto back in the alley way." said the old man. "Wow thanks" said Kd,

' **Whew, we dodged a bullet there nice job nice one Wade'**

' _Again can't believe i'm agreeing with him but you did do a nice job.'_

'Thanks but i already new it was going to work i'm great at convincing people.'

' _ **No your not'**_ said both voices. 'Whatever.' While Deadpool was talking to his voices the old man put Naruto on a chair to let him sleep. "Wade can i ask you a favor even though we've just met." "Sure fire away" said Wade. "I want to know if your are looking for work cause i might have something for you."

' **Moolah time WOOHOO'**

' _Shutup and let's hear what he has to say'_

' Heck ya and you said we would get bit in the ass for saving i'm for free' said Kd ' **It doesn't have to come immediately it might even come years for know, but remember this the more years the more it's going to suck.'**

'Dammit, I hate you.'

The job I have for you will be a long one but will pay good,I want you two to be Naruto bodyguards and protect him from any harm. "Sounds good and since we have nothing better to do well take it." said Deadpool quickly getting up out of his seat. "That's good to hear, it's late how about you two go explore and find something to eat while I'll get a house ready for you to live in." said the old man.

"Really that would be great, now i won't have to do anything crazy, even though I wanted to."said Wade as he muttered the last part to himself.

Naruto started to wake up after hearing Deadpool talk loudly.. "What happened, what's going on." said the sleepy Naruto. "Well nothing much except that where your new bodyguards." said Kd.

"WHAT, really you to are going to protect me." said the shocked Naruto. "You bet whiskers we are." said Deadpool.

"YAY." said Naruto bouncing around the room.

"Alright alright." said the old man smiling at Naruto excitement and joy. "Naruto they're going to take you to get your favorite restaurant. so stick with them okay." "Okay" said Naruto calming down a bit. "Ok let's get going."said Deadpool taking Naruto hand. Oh one more thing Wade, if someone try's to hurt Naruto you are allowed to injure only I want the scum alive for punishment" said the old man. " Oh and call me Sarutobi." "Got i'll leave them half alive, see you Sarutobi." said Deadpool. "Bye Gramps." said Naruto as they Left and Sarutobi poofed away.

Somewhere in Konoha 5 min later.

Wade, Kd and Naruto was walking down the street while Wade and Kd look at their surroundings. Naruto lead the way to the restaurant he wanted to go 30 minutes later the made it to the restaurant it was called Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto ran up to the ramen place and sat down. The owner turned around and had a warm smile on his face when he saw Naruto. He was a old man with a white chef clothes on.

"Hello Naruto." said Teuchi.

"Hello" said Naruto back with the same warm smile.

Out from the back room came a hot girl in her teens with the same white chef clothes except she had a skirt. "Oh hi Naruto how was your day." said Ayame "It's was interesting day." said Naruto as Wade and Kid walked up onto the shop. "First i was asking people if they could lend me some food but they tried to hurt me. But then Mr. Deadpool and Mr. Kid Deadpool came and rescued me. Then Gramps came and they had a talk and now there my bodyguards." said Naruto with joy at the end.

" Really all that happened, and they are your body guards now." asked Ayame in surprise. "Yous bet girly." said Kd.

"Well we thank you for helping Naruto today here you can have ramen on the house." "Wow thats Great, thanks." said Deadpool.

"I'll order a beef ramen please." said Wade

"And I'll order a chicken ramen please." said Kd.

"What would you like Naruto" said Teuchi.

"I'll like three bowls of chicken ramen please." said Naruto.

"All your orders are coming right up." said Teuchi.

After they were done eating they said good bye and went to look for a place to stay forgetting about what Sarutobi said. "So where should we stay, should we steal a house or sleep in a park if there is one." said Kd looking at buildings.

"I say we commandeer that place" said Deadpool pointing to the top floor of a brand new building in Konoha.

' **A PENTHOUSE, OH YEA LETS DO THIS.'**

' _I don't think we should steal a penthouse much less a house.'_

'oh shut up we're not stealing where commandeering it big difference.'

' _Sure there is, whatever I know you won't listen anyway.'_

'Good cause I wasn't.'

"Hey your voices and you thinking what i'm thinking." said Wade to Kd.

Kd turned to Deadpool Hell yea we do.:"

"Then let's commandeer a penthouse." Deadpool yelled has he put Naruto on his back and started to run to the building.

Kd was faster and ran ahead "Who ever reaches the top first wins" yelled Kd."

"You're on." yelled Wade.

When they got to the building Deadpool pulled out some suction gloves and started to scale the wall while Kd had put on some different gloves and started climbing the wall like spiderman. "Hey no fair how are you doing that." whined Wade.

"I stole spidergwens gloves and dyed them black and red since she doesn't have spider powers."

"Dangit I knew I should've took Peter's web shooters."

"Hold on tight Naruto I going to move fast." said Wade as he picked up the pace.

Kd was the first to make it up the building and he open the window and went inside. Kd looked around the place and whistled "This place ain't bad for a out of tech world, a few tweaks and improvements and it could feel like home." Deadpool came a minute after Kd and went opened a bigger window to get through. "Ugh, you got lucky you won son and Damn this place looks good." said Deadpool taking Naruto off his back. "Thats was awesome do it again." yelled Naruto. "Maybe tomorrow it's late okay Naruto." said Deadpool. "Yes Mr Deadpool." "Call me Wade no wait uncle Wade,yep thats sounds good." said Wade thinking about other good names to call him. "Okay uncle Wade said Naruto. "You sit on the couch and watch Tv i'm going to see how big the place is." said Deadpool. Naruto sat down on the big couch and grabbed the remote. He turned on the mini TV and tried to figure how to switch channels. Kd came walking into the room

"yo this place is great."

"Yes it is Kd it's Konoha's newest building this room has all the newest technology we have." said Sarutobi as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell." yelled Kd.

"Where the hell you come from" asked Kd putting his hand on his heart.

"Hi gramps." said Naruto not surprised at all that he came out of nowhere.

"Look at the home they already got isn't it cool."

"Yes Naruto it is cool." said Sarutobi smiling.

Deadpool came walking in "Hey why are you yelli- what the crap." Wade said as he pointed at Sarutobi. "When did you get in here?"

"I just got here I was looking for you guys to ask where would you like to stay but it seems you already chosen." "Wait… we get to keep the penthouse?" "Yes since you have already seem to take a liking to it, here are your keys." as he gave Wade and Kd a key to the room. "I'll see you tomorrow to talk about your pays until then goodbye." said Sarutobi as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke. "Well i'm pooped, let's hit the hay." said Deadpool. "I'm with ya" said Kd "come on Naruto let's get you to your room. When they picked their rooms the all just plopped down and fell asleep.

Thanks for reading and sorry again for taking a long time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll updated quicker next time estimate is a week. Thanks for following and favoriting I'll try not to let you guys down. See you later Kid out.


	3. Meeting The People

Hey i'm back, I know I actually updated a lot faster. Your welcome, anyway welcome back and enjoy chapter 3.

"Talk"

'Thought'

 _Deadpool's first voice_

 **Deadpool's second voice**

 _Kid deadpool's first voice_

 _ **Kid Deadpool's second voice**_

The Next Morning

' **Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey.'**

'SHUT THE HECK UP, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS.' Thought Kd extremely pissed off.

' **Okay,okay chill man I was just trying to wake you up you don't have to be so rude.'**

' ME! I ain't being rude you won't shut up in my head.'

' **Fine I won't wake you up anymore but when a disaster or something comes your ass is getting blindsided by It.'**

' **And you can't kick my ass i'm in your head.'**

'I don't care I'll live, and yes I can.'

' **Oh yea then do it now.'**

'No ima do it later when I'm not sleeping.'

' _Now that you guys are done fighting less discuss what we should do today.'_

'Ugh, fine.'

' **My plan is to cause someone to get triggered and try to attack Naruto so we can beat the living crap out of him.'**

'Hmm, I like it, anything else.'

' _I think the first thing we should do is see if this place has pancake batter.'_

'HOLY CRAP, I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT.'

' _Calm down, this universe might have pancakes.'_

' **Yea Kd pancakes could be a universal thing.'**

'BUT IT MIGHT NOT, IF THIS UNIVERSE DOESN'T HAVE PANCAKES IMA GO ON A KILLING SPREE.'

' **Chill bro, and time to get up that's the whole reason we had this conversation.'**

'Fine I'll get up.'

Meanwhile in Deadpool's Head

'So what's the plan for today.'

' **I say kill some people get some money, you know the usual.'**

' _I think we should make pancakes for breakfast.'_

'Thats a great idea! But we can't go around killing random people anymore remember.'

' **Oh yea where the kid's bodyguard, man now we can't do anything fun.'**

' _Since we are like his guardian what should we do for him?'_

'We are going to make him some breakfast and get him some new clothes, sound good?'

' **Yep.'**

' _Nice plan.'_

'Then let's get going.'

Kid Deadpool and Deadpool both got up at the same time. "Damn, these sheets are compy best sleep I had in awhile." said both Kd and Wade. "Hey do you know if this place has pancake batter?" said Kd. "Uh, nope but I got some in my bag… we left are bags back in are universe." said Wade with a sad voice. "Ooh, I know let's look in the penthouse cupboards for something to cook." "That a great idea." Yelled Wade as he raced to the kitchen. The penthouse's kitchen was a big with it's own marble bar and a beautiful chairs. The stove was a stainless steel and could go up to 500 degrees. The pots and pans where in a compartment under the bar and there was another compartment filled with wine, beer and other alcohol. The refrigerator was a sub zero fridge (hyouton conversion seal).

"Dang, this kitchen is amazing." said Kd.

"Yep it's pretty amazing, I'm glad it's mine." said Deadpool as he was searching in the cupboards.

"What that's no fair, what do I get then." said Kd whining.

"Hmm, you get your room and the bar table that's it." said Wade.

"What you're even taking the Huge Tv. Said Kd in surprise. "Yes siree I am" said Deadpool. "Aha! I found pancake batter". Yelled Deadpool triumphantly.

"Yay" cheered Kd.

"Let's get making some pancakes." said Deadpool

Naruto started to wake up and wondered why he was in such a comfy bed. When he remembered what happened yesterday he jumped out of bed and cheered. Then he walked down stairs out of his room and went searching for Deadpool and Kid Deadpool. He finally found them when he walked into the kitchen.

"Finally your awake, right on time to we made pancakes." said Deadpool cheerfully.

"Really, thanks you Mr. Deadpool ." Yelled Naruto as he ran up and hugged Wade.

"Call me Uncle Wade" said Deadpool hugging Naruto back.

"What am I chopped liver i want hug too." said Kd as he ran up to hug both of them.

"Well that enough time to eat before the pancakes get cold." said Deadpool.

Wade, Kd ,and Naruto went into the dining room. Which was made out of black marble floor and wall. The table was made from black marble and the chairs was ebony wood. The all sat down and started eating the pancakes with syrup, they also had eggs and sausages on the side. When it came to pancakes Kd and Deadpool where rivaling Naruto when he eats ramen. After breakfast it was 8 O'clock so they left the penthouse and started to explore more of the village. After a hour of walking Deadpool found a clothes store.

"Ooh, let's stop there." said Deadpool pointing his hand over to the clothes store.

"Why?" asked Kd and Naruto puzzled.

"Because Naruto clothes is all torn up so let's get him i was thinking we should get him a new clothes." said Deadpool walking to the store.

"Ooh, I wonder if they have any cool suits." said Kd as he ran to the store with Naruto on his back. When they got in the store they started looking at clothes. "What clothes do you want Naruto." said Wade looking at the clothes. "I would like the one I'm wearing now Naruto. Deadpool looked at Naruto "Where is at," asked Deadpool. "It's over here." said Naruto showing the way to where the jumpsuits where. Deadpool got three of Naruto's orange jumpsuit with a swirl on the back and on the shoulder while Kd got him some blue sandals. The whole time there were shopping people were giving them weird looks and where glaring at Naruto, but Kd and Wade didn't notice because they get a lot of people staring at them so they didn't care. When they went up to the cash register the cashier gave Naruto a dirty look. "Is this kid following you" said the cashier. "Why, yes he is." said Wade in a confused tone wondering why he asked a obvious question. "I'm buying the stuff for the kid is there a problem?" asked Deadpool while Kd cracked his knuckles menacefully. The cashier started sweating bullets "No no problem at all."

"Um that will be 20,000 ryo please." said the cashier.

"Huh, whatever pretty that's just 20 dollars." said Deadpool as he pulled out his wallet when he took it out he found it was smoldering and was pretty ruined. He pulled out the money and it was burned to a crisp. "Man why does asgardian lightning always destroy my stuff." said Wade as the money turned into ashes. "Come on my wallet too, this was my favorite one." whined Kd.

"Well if you don't have any money I can't let you have the clothes." said the cashier smirking.

"Now wait a second I have some more money I'll just be right back." said Kd as he went out of the store. Kid Deadpool walked into a alleyway where a person was walking and lighting fast smashed his head against the wall and took his wallet. "Dang this boi got cash." said Kd looking through the wallet. "Oh, sleepy head you just got mugged bet it's a new for this world." said Kd as he whistled and walked back to the store. "Here's the money Kd said as he plopped down 20,000 ryo. The cashier was just about to ask if he stole the money but then he saw Kid Deadpool waving his hand in the direction of his gun so he said nothing and gave them their clothes. They walked out of the shop and into the street. They started to walk back to the penthouse.

"Man everything is ruined, the food in my pouches, my watch, my teleporting belt, and my suit." "That I didn't even know it was ruined." said Deadpool looking at this charred suit.

"That's when you know you've got shot at, blown up and sliced too many times. Laughed Kd as he look at his charred suit.

Kid Deadpool started to search is pouches when he found a small magical device with their deadpool logo on it. "What! I actually brought it." said Kd in shock as he put his arms in the air.

"What you find?" asked Naruto looking in curiosity at the item Kid Deadpool was holding.

"It's a magical teleporter that I made doctor strange cast for us, it's allows us to get our bags when we forget it." said Deadpool.

"Our bags have magical runes on them that let the device bring the bags to our location.

"Why he make it for you?" asked Naruto.

"We used to help the avengers in their battles but we always forgot our bags so strange gave us this so if we forgot it we could send it to us." said Kid Deadpool.

"Who are the avengers?" asked Naruto getting even more curious about the lives.

"I'll tell you later right now let's get our bags." yelled Deadpool as he put Naruto on his back and ran in into a alleyway with Kid Deadpool following behind.

Deadpool stopped when he was sure no one was in a radius of see them. Then Kd got out chalk and started to draw magical runes on the ground. "What are you doing." asked Naruto as Kd finished drawing the magic runes. "Oh nothing much, it's just a magic circle that's used to bring our bags to us of we get stuck in another dimension, I'm hoping it would work through universes too. Kid Deadpool started to say the magical incantation putting the magical logo on the outside of the circle and put his hands on the it "I hate this part, I sound like a idiot." Kd grumbled. "By the power of the Eye of Agamotto" shouted Kd as the magic circle began to glow and within a minute they got blasted by a huge wave of magic. That made a loud sound throughout the village. Deadpool was lying on his head with his back bending over it, Kid Deadpool was blasted into the wall and made a imprint, and Naruto was on the ground. When the three got up and looked they saw that there were two bags in the middle of the circle. One was pink and black and had a hello kitty on it while the other one was black and blue with a deadpool logo on it.

"Hell ya it worked." cheered Deadpool as he got of the floor."

"I knew it would work." said Kd in a cheerful voice.

"Um, a little help." said Kd as he tried to pry himself off the wall. Wade came over and started to tug and Kd popped out of the wall. Wade and Kd ran and got there bags. "Come on Naruto tie to get moving, everybody in the whole village probably heard that boom." said Wade "So let's haul ass outta here." said Kd as he started sprinting in the direction of the penthouse. Deadpool grabbed naruto and his clothes and put him on his back as he ran after Kd. When they got to the tower and went up to the penthouse they finally laid back and started to relax. Naruto was putting his new clothes in his room while Deadpool and Kid Deadpool look though there bags.

"Man I forgot how much stuff I could fit in this bag" said Deadpool.

Kid Deadpool pulled out a black case with their deadpool logo on it. "I don't remember having this." said Kd as he opened the box. All of a sudden a holographic screen appeared and said welcome Will Jackson Willison, I am Sunday your personal AI giving to you by Tony Stark. "He finally caved in and made me a AI, I knew it would work my annoying personality get me practically anything." cheered Kid Deadpool

"Actually it doesn't, it mostly gets you a missing limb in some way." said Sunday.

"And she practically like Friday", "Or are your like Karin?" asked Kd

"In how I was programed I am more like Karin." said Sunday.

"So can you give me advice on how to get a girl?" asked Kd. "Will nothing you I tell you will help you get a girl..ever." said Sunday

"Ouch.. so you're like Friday and Karin huh, that's cool, now what else is in this box. Said Kd as he picked up some sunglasses in the box.

"Those are sunglass that are I am integrated to and I will be able to help you identify and track objects or people.

"Why would he give me these I look stupid every time I wear glasses with my mask." said Kd looking through the sunglass without putting them on.

"That's why he made you lens so you I can still help your without the sunglasses." said Sunday.

"Oh, not bad matches my eye covers." (I don't know what their called) Kd said as he picked them up and took apart off his mask of and slipped the lens inside his mask part of his eyes. He looked around the living room as Sunday scanned and identified everything there.

"Scan complete"

"I'm going to stop talking Will since Introduction Protocol has been completed" said Sunday.

"Well bye" said Kd as he closed the case and started to head towards his room. Deadpool was trying to replace the teleporting belt while Kd was talking to Sunday. He got as far as open up the logo and taking out the small fried teleporter device and then he put a working on in there. When he was done he put his stuff in his bag and started to head up stairs. When he got to his room he started to decorate and place his guns and weapons in his closet. An hour later Deadpool called Kd and Naruto to come down stairs.

"What you need me for dad?" asked Kd.

"Nothing we're just going out to eat and maybe find a few bars."

"Sounds good where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"Where ever you want to go" said Deadpool.

"I want to go to Ichiraku Ramen." Yelled Naruto.

"Then that's where we are going." yelled Deadpool as he picked up Naruto and put him on his back.

"Who ever makes it first doesn't have to pay" Yelled Deadpool as he ran to the elevator with Naruto on his back.

"Hey no fair." whined Kd as her ran after them.

Kid Deadpool was already too late and Deadpool already closed the elevator. Kid Deadpool turned around and went into his room and got black webbed shooters from his bag. "Pfft, and Miles said I wouldn't need his web shooters." said Kd as he opened his window and jumped out. Then he started to web swing but he noticed at the last minute that there was no other tall buildings as he shot the web into the sky.

"Crap." said Kd as he plummeted to the ground.

"I suggest you used the web parachute installed in the web shooters." said Sunday.

"Great idea, and forgot your where in my head." said Kd as he activated the web parachute and floated safely down.

Right before he touched the ground he saw Deadpool sprint out of the hotel and run in the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen. Kid Deadpool ran after him a second after. Kid Deadpool blasted off with enormous speed catching up and passing Deadpool.

"You forgot I'm Usain Bolt, eat my dust." laughed Kd as he ran to Ichiraku.

"Dang It!" said Deadpool as he picked up the speed not wanting to lose.

Kd reached Ichiraku Ramen first, and Wade was a minute behind.

"HAHA, I WON NOW YOU GOTTA PAY." said Kd yelling his ass off.

"Actually I don't cause I don't have any money, you're the one who mugged someone." said Wade as he put Naruto down and they both sat down in a seat.

Kd just gave him a death glare and sat down. After they were done eating they were walking around the village trying to familiarize them self with the huge place. "Man it's 8 O'clock you think it's time to go home." said Wade as they turned into a darker than usual alleyway. "Yea I think that's a good idea Uncle Wade." said Naruto yawing.

"Aw, little Naruto is tired guess it is time to go home…. Wait this alleyway is too dark." said Kd as he reached for one of his pouches.

Out of nowhere 10 ninja's come out of the shadows and attack the three of them.

"Holy crap." Yelled Kd as he dodged one of the ninjas punches.

He then grabbed his arm and punched the crap out of him. "Don't kill these people they might be apart of the village." yelled Wade as he kick one in the lag snapping it. "But that's no fun." whined Kd as he started punching a ninja's skull open. "I said Alive." Deadpool said as he pulled out his swords and started countering their attacks.

"I am, I'm just stopping when there almost dead." Kd said as he caught a kunai and and stabbed it into the ninjas leg.

"Stay." said Kd as he dodged a katana.

One of the ninjas tried to grab Naruto, who was hiding near a dumpster. Deadpool saw and threw his katana into the man's leg and ran to Naruto. "So there after you huh." said Wade as he picked Naruto up and started running away from the fight. "I'm getting Naruto out of here, take care of them." said Wade. "Why are they after me." said Naruto with fear in his eyes. "I don't know kid bet let's get you outta here."

"On it." Kd said back breaking a man's arm.

All of a sudden 10 more ninjas came and 5 chased after Deadpool while the others stayed to fight Kid Deadpool. "More people to join the fight, Great." said Kd as he pulled out his katanas and was deflecting their katanas, kunai and shuriken. "I am such a Badass" Kid Deadpool said while he smirked and started slashing their legs. About a minute later Kd took all of the ninja out except one which he decided to beat the living crap out of him. "And That's why you shouldn't be the last one standing." said Kd as he wiped his bloody hand on the guys green vest.

"Is that all you got!" Kd yelled into the night sky.

' **Dumass.'**

Then 20 more ninjas came except they all had katanas and where wearing grey amour and a mask. "Come at me bro, I'll feed you your asses you little baby's." said Kid Deadpool mockingly. The ninjas pulled out their katanas and where moving around him in precise coordinated movements. Kid Deadpool noticed it. "Aw, crap they must be special forces, meh, I'll still kick their asses." said Kd as he got ready for an attack. Kd barely saw the attack coming he as a ninja was in front of him instantly and swung his katana. Kd ducked and spin kicks to his legs knocking the ninja off his feet. As soon as Kd did that the rest of the ninja attacked him. 10 minutes later Kd only had dropped 5 ninja. He had about 10 shuriken in his back and slices everywhere.

"This isn't working." Kd said as he punched a ninja straight in the nose with a enough force to crack his skull.

"Do you need my assistance Will?" said Sunday.

"I forgot you were here, and I don't mind if I do. Said Kd.

"Analyzing fight patterns." said Sunday.

"Wha?" Kid Deadpool said as he stabbed a ninja in the leg.

"Fight patterns analyzed." Said Sunday as Kd saw a whole bunch of information of their fighting style."

"Recommended fighting style Kid Deadpool." Sunday said.

"Ha, my fighting style will always work, take that special assholes." Kd yelled as he started to get the upper hand.

Kd caught a ninja arm and snapped it like a twig, he then smashed the ninja's head against the ground cracking his skull. "Oops, he might be dead. Said Kd as he kicked a guy in the neck. "Ooh, I got an idea." said Kd has he turned his fist into palm strike form as he hit a ninja in the chest with his hand. The ninja dropped instantly, unconscious. Kid Deadpool looked down at him, and kicked him in the face.

"Well that's not fun, iron fist said it would do damage not make someone go to sleep." Said Kd.

10 minutes passed and Kid was beating a guys head into the wall. When he finished he brushed himself off. "I wonder what Dad is doing." as Kd finished his sentence Deadpool came running like hell with Naruto on his back.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY." yelled Deadpool as he jump behind the dumpster.

"Wha?" asked Kid Deadpool as he saw a huge tsunami, that for some strange reason was this far in land.

"Thou shalt not, oh cra-" is all Kd go to say as he got washed away.

When the water was gone Kd was soaked and Naruto and Wade was dry. "I warned you." Wade said as he shrugged. Kd got up pissed as hell and saw the ninja who sent the blast.

"You piece of crap." Kd yelled as he pulled out his gun and shot the man 5 times the echoes rang out throughout the village.

The ninja dropped like a sack of potatoes, motionless. "He deserved it." said Kd as he tried to dry his clothes. "Eh, don't blame you I don't like to get soaked in my costume ethier." said Wade looking at the ninja.

"What is the meaning of this!" said Sarutobi poofing near the falling ninja. Deadpool and Kid Deadpool raised their arms up in surprise.

"Why are your hands up?"

"Uh, sorry it's a habit, we thought you were Thor." said Deadpool putting his hands down.

"What did you do to him." said Sarutobi inspecting the ninja.

"Don't worry he's alive, but he a half alive just like the rest of them. Sarutobi looked at Kd, "Rest of them?"

"Hey in are defense those ninja attacked us first and tried to take Naruto.

Sarutobi calmed down a little. "Some of them must not heard the announcement about you two being Naruto's body guards. Said Sarutobi sighing.

"This is going to be a lot of paperwork."

"Well, hey you did sign up for the job" Deadpool pointed out.

Sarutobi chuckled "I guess I did, thanks for the laugh Wade you guys should head home it getting late.

"Wowza, look at the time, well see ya Sarutobi." Said Deadpool as he rushed of to the tower.

"Bye." said Kd using the web shooters to get home still dripping wet. When they got home they reached plopped down on their beds and drifted to sleep. Before Kd went to sleep he thought one thing 'Their better be more fighting involved in this job.' While Deadpool thought. 'Today was a good day, man I really wanted to kill those people.' as they drifted of to sleep.

 **Somewhere under Konoha**

"Report" said a dark figure hiding in the shadows.

"Sir, the Anbu root nin was defeated and hospitalized" said an anbu ninja

"Have you retrieved them." said the dark figure.

"Yes we have sir, except there was one who had strange metal objects inside him." " He is going into surgery now." said the anbu nin.

"When it's over get those objects to the scientist to examine."

"Yes sir, but there's one more thing."

"What is it."

"The doctors confirmed it, the kid in the costume closed a abnu root nin chakra point using gentle fist."

"If that's all you may go, but first put those two on watch I want anbu trailing their every move."

"Yes sir." said the anbu nin as he left the room.

"The nine tails and now two special people in my hands… perfect." said the man as he went into the Dark

Hey guys that's all for this chapter thanks for reading. Please leave a review and favorite and follow me for when I post another chapter. See you around Kid out.


	4. Chapter 4 Bar Fight

Hey i'm back, and it took a while.

"Talk"

'Thought'

 _Deadpool's first voice_

 **Deadpool's second voice**

 _Kid deadpool's first voice_

 _ **Kid Deadpool's second voice**_

 **The Next Morning**

The morning started off well inside Deadpool's mind. A orchestra of deadpool's where playing Beethoven's 9th sympathy, with the true merc with the mouth conducting. A screen was behind them playing one of Deadpools mass murders. Him and his shield tactical team fighting hydra. It's was a one sided battle as they went though hydras forces with ease. ' _Ah, a truly beautiful piece with a massacre like this on the screen.' '_ **I agree, only they mind of a insane person can make that massacre into something beautiful.'** The massacre ended as the piece finished 'Glad to hear you like it guys, I need to get some stress out.' said Wade as the orchestra started to pack up. ' _You should wake up soon, you got another big day ahead of you.'_ 'But that means a child to take care of.' Deadpool whined.

' **You already have a child so a second one shouldn't be that hard'**

'Yea but I barely have to worry about him, Naruto isn't everything proof so I have to watch that him like a hawk.' As Deadpool walks around his museum of a head.

' _Well you shou-.'_ 'And I'm bored, wake up time.' Deadpool falls face first into the floor in his head. As his head hits the floor Deadpools wakes up and get up out of bed. "That was one of the best naps I ever had." He said as he stretched. ' _Well it would suck if somethings comes and blows it up.'_ "Quit it!, no foreshadowing things about my new house!"

"Well breakfast time what should we make."

' _Pancakes of course.'_

' **Oooh how about pancakes and a full course breakfast and a surprise for Naruto?'**

'You both have great ideas… SO LETS DO EM!' Wade ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Wade said as he fell to his knees. "THERE'S NO FOOD IN HERE!" Deadpools ran up to his sons room, and bust down the door. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY WAKE THE HECK UP!"

Will flew out of bed and hit the floor. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled. "WE NEED PANCAKE MIX AND OTHER LESS IMPORTANT FOOD!" Yelled Wade as he opened the window in Kid Deadpool's room. "THEN GO BUY SOME GROCERIES" yelled Kd as he put on his costume. "Will... come look at this sunrise" said Wade all of a sudden as he looked out the open window. Kid Deadpool walked up to the window. "I don't see a sunrise."said Kd confused in the sudden change of subject. Wade grabbed Kd and pushed him out of the window. "YOU GET THE GROCERIES SINCE YOU'RE ALREADY OUTSIDE, THANKS!" Yell Wade as he shut the window. As Kid Deadpool was plummeting he pulled out double middle finger. "Jerk" He said as he then timed his movements and teleported and reappears on the floor. "Why did I see that comin" Kd said as he walked to the newest food store. He then bought some groceries and went back to the penthouse.

At the penthouse Deadpool was watching tv when Kid Deadpool came into the room. "Oh he-" was all Wade got to say before Kd threw his gun at Wades head. "Ouch" said Wade rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it" said Kd putting the groceries on the kitchen counter. "Where making a surprise breakfast for Naruto so let get to it." Said Wade jumping up from the couch and into the kitchen. Then they made a big breakfast. "Were really great chefs" said Wade. "What are you talking about you did terrible" said Will said as he pointed out most of the half burned food.

"Well your me so you did terrible to, so Ha!" said Wade as he looked to what he son made only to see the food he made looked professional.  
"How did you become such a good cook!" yelled Wade, completely shocked by how well the food was done.

"I don't know, maybe my mom that you left" said Kd

"Lets not enter that subject right now" Wade said "We'll get to the suffering memories soon enough"

"I'll go get the syrup" said Will, as he walked over to the counters

"Then I'll go wake up Naruto" Wade said as he walked up stairs

Upstairs

Naruto was still sleeping and snoring loudly as Deadpool quietly snuck into his room. "How should I wake him up?" he asked in his head. " **I say you get a air horn and blast it right in his ear!"** " _How bout you get a gun and fire a blank to wake him up?"_ "That's been done, next" " **Oooh, I have a good one, you should blast sounds of a war that happened and act like he woke up in his dream"** "Your a genius!" Yelled Deadpool in his head as he walked out of the room. He walks back in a few minutes later with a army uniform on and hides a speaker in Naruto's closet. Wade takes out he phone and starts the the war sounds. Naruto suddenly jumps off of his bed hearing multiple gunshots and explosions. "What's going on!" he cried.

"No whining soldier!" said Deadpool with a scar-l. "We are in the middle of war, suit up, grab a weapon amd lets go die for our country!" Yelled Deadpool as he charged out of the room. Naruto shalky got up looking around not really knowing what to do and shouting and a missile trail can be heard. "Get to safety!" "RUN!" said the people from the speakers. Naruto panicked and hid under his bed as the missile hit causing a explosion just as Deadpool ran back in throwing dust everywhere and on him and falls to his knees. "It's over...there's too many…" Kid Deadpool walks in looking ticked off and kicked Wade in the face. "Naruto get up and let's go to the dining room" Drags Wade out and Naruto follows him into the kitchen confused completely bout what's going on. Kid Deadpool drops Wade near the table and sits down. "Party pooper" Said Wade as he got up and sat down. Naruto sat down with Wade still confused. Kd sees the look on his face. "He put a speaker in your closet and blasted a clip from a war movie" Said Kd as he started to eat his food. "Yea!, and it would of been hilarious if i got to finish!" said Wade. "I only got though half of the plan, before you ruined it" Pouted Wade. "No I just changed the other half to me stopping you making it end there" said Kd. "What is with you guys?" Naruto said he started to eat his food. "It just him today" said Kid Deadpool, and was the last word they said for the entire breakfast. Kid Deadpool finishes first and he gets up and puts his plate in the sink. "I'm going to go explore the town" said Kd as he out on his mask and teleported away. "Why did everything just get so weird" said Naruto as he finished his breakfast. "Oh forgot to tell you, me and him can change moods fairly easily, but i'm sure he wants you to know that he made the entire big breakfast meal for you" said Wade getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "Really?" asked Naruto as he walked behind Wade and put his plant in the sink. "Hundred percent, he made it for you, I was helping out but I burned most of the food, but the pancakes I did excellent" Deadpool exclaimed. "He still doesn't even know how I make em so good" Wade said as he started washing the dishes. "Well sorry for ruining the surprise moment, ima finish these dishes then we can go somewhere, before I go look for work" said Wade. "Ok" said Naruto as he walked to the living room and watched tv.

In the City

Kid Deadpool walks around with a map he took of the place. "There is nothing on here that looks like fun!" he yelled. He took out his phone and played games on it while trying to find his location on the map. "Man, I knew I should of got Strange to give me Magic cellular data, or maybe just of begged T'Challa with one of those unlimited range phones." He said swiping threw the games as they all needed WiFi or cellular data neither of which he had at the moment. "Wonder if I can hired as a assassin" and just as he finished those words inside his head one of himself had just installed a lightbulb into the room. '

 _ **Yes we finally got the light fixed'**_ '

 _That's great now he can come up with actually good ideas'_

"I got it!"

"A bar in a dark alley should have some good info"

"Let's go find some murders!" as he runs off at full speed searching for a dark alley and a bar.

 **Meanwhile**

Deadpool finishes the dishes and goes over to Naruto.

"Well I'm done ready to go to something extremely dangerous" asked Deadpool tabbing his swords and guns.

"Yea!" Said Naruto jumping off the couch in excitement.

"Well then let's get going, race you down" Wade said as he ran for the elevator with Naruto right behind him. Deadpool made it down first since he got the he start, before Naruto got a chance to whine Deadpool grabbed him and dashed into a alley and onto the roof. "

We wait here, something always go down in a dark alley" said Deadpool pulling out a apple and giving it to Naruto.

"How long will it take for something to happen?" He asked as he took the apple.

"Shouldn't be long, especially If this place is a big as it looks" said Wade as he pulled out a carbine. "Time to wait.

 **Over to Kid Deadpool**

Kd Walks into the bar ignoring the people staring at him as he walks up the he bar stand.

"Who are you?" Sam the bartender looking at Kd

"No one of importance" Kd said, "So what you know about the dark 'stuff' that goes around in this village" he said as he neared with the glass in the counter.

"I don't know what your talking about" the bartender said with a serious face his eyes colder than it was before. A few guys started got up and started walking over to Kid Deadpool. There were about six 4 of them wearing Ninja gear and the other weren't. "I sluggers you leave" said the bartender. "Why you still haven't told me what I came for, and I wouldn't be here if I knew you don't know what I'm talking about. Said Kd as he looked the man straight in the eyes. Then one of the men behind him grabbed Kd and lifted him up. "Should of listened to him" he deadpanned has he threw Kd into a table. Kd crashes into the table but gets up rather quickly fire his gun but missing on purpose.

' _ **YES! BAR FIGHT!'**_

"Fine I'll just beat it out if you!" As he puts his guns away and punches one of them in the face. Right after the bar erupts into a brawl and hints were flying everywhere. Kd gabs a chair in mid air that someone threw and smashes it across the face of the guy that threw him. "Here have a seat!" One random guy tries and tackles him but he directs the guy into a wall. "Here's a coma for you" as the man hits the wall. Kid Deadpool then chargers at one if he guys in ninja gear and smashed his head into a table. "This is so much fun!" As he threw a guy into the alcohol rack and threw a sword into another guys shoulder. "I ain't even legal b*tches!"

At Deadpool and Naruto

Deadpool and Naruto sat there for some time before someone had went into the alley. It was a group of people one of them was dragging a body bag that wasn't empty, the others were civilian clothing.

"Looks like we got something" Deadpool said almost half asleep.

"What do we do now?" Asked Naruto looking down at the group of men.

"Wait till whoever their waiting for shows up" said Wade getting his carbine ready.

"More people are coming?" Said Naruto

"You bet, now let's put on our mean faces" Wade answered.

"You got it!" Naruto said as he put on his meanest face.

Right after Naruto put his mean face on another group of people walked up. There were six of them, all wearing ninja gear except it was different ninja gear from the villages. There headband had a note in it instead of a leaf twirl. "Do you have the intel we asked for" said one of the sound ninja. "Yes it's right here" said one of the Konoha ninja as he took out a folder. "Do you have the stuff we asked for" he said looking at the sound ninja. "Of course" he said with a straight face. "Hand over the folder and you'll all get paid" he said as one of the sound ninja behind up took out a scroll and summoned a duffel bag full of cash. "The Konoha ninja get the body bag from the civilian holding it and all over to the sound ninja out the body bag and folder. "This is a little present from us, had to tie a loose end" said the Konoha ninja handing one of the sound ninja the body bag. "Alive or dead" asked the main sound ninja. "Alive" said the Konoha ninja has he started to hand him the folder. Right then a bullet went thru the man's hand making him drop the folder to the floor and cry out in pain. They look up to see Deadpool jumping off the building singing wrecking ball Deadpool version. "I came in like a wrecking baaalllll" he sang as he landed into the floor shooting at the Konoha ninja. The main sound leader picked the folder and made a run for it while Deadpool distracted himself with his singing. Naruto jumped down from the roof and went behind Wade. "I don't think this was a good idea" said Naruto as the ninja started throwing kunais and ninja stars back. "Nonsense everything going according to plan!" Said Wade as the let the kunais and shuriken hit him. Two of the sound ninja performed a unison jutsu. "Sound Wave Jutsu!" The shouted as a giant sound waves came at Wade and Naruto. Deadpool turned,"Wait you shout the move of your name her-" as he didn't get to finish and got hit by the sound waves. It sent him and Naruto flying into a wall. "Ow" Groaned Naruto as he tried to get up while Deadpool got up after he hit the for and fired three shots into both of the sound ninjas. "Ninjas used sound wave, not effective, Deadpool use bullets, super effective!" Said Wade as they dropped dead. Naruto gets up running his head "You missed a few off them" he said. "Really, must of escaped because of plot, I meant I killed everyone last time so I'm using that as a excuse" Wade said as he brushed the dirt of Naruto's clothes. "So I'm guessing you had some fun?" Asked Wade as he poked around one of the dead guys. "Well it was mostly waiting then hiding behind you so…..not really" said Naruto with a bored look on his face. "Well then that ramen place it is!" Said Wade "Yay!" Cheered Naruto happily all traces of boredness instantly gone from his face. "First one there doesn't ha" Wade was trying to say by Naruto was already gone. "Wow he learns fast" said Wade as he ran Off to that one ramen place couldn't remember.

Back at the Bar

Kid Deadpool stood there with his right foot resting on a guys head as he took a pose. The once lively bar was now filled with groans as people were everywhere. some on the floor some hanging in the wall by a sword or some on the ceiling. One guy was at a weird angle after Kd showed him what he learned from Banes school of back breaking.

"So...you ready to talk yet" Kd asked as he walked over to the broken bar table.

"Or do I have to show you what I learned at the Juggernauts school of ripping people in half" He said threateningly with a cold look in his eyes.

"Ok ok ok, I'll tell you" said the man shaking in terror.

"Then get started already" Kd said.

"There's some Konoha ninjas that aren't loyal to the village, they give intel to other villages that pay for them he most" The bartender said his voice cracking.

"You better not pee yourself, anything else" pointing a gun at the mans leg.

"Uh yea there's a meetup of bunch of crooks and as assassins outside of Konoha tomorrow night at 10, and that all I know I promise!" The bartender said trying not to cry.

"I didn't even break your arm yet man, ad if you ever get more info you tell me" said Kd as he grabbed the man's arm and snapped it while kicking he guy in the face into the alcohol stand knocking him out cold.

"There you didn't even feel it, unlike everyone else" Kd said as he started to walk out the bar.

In the streets of Konoha

Kid Deadpool walked around looking for something else to do after beating up a entire bar. "Might just go find dad and Naruto, got nothing better to do" as he walked off thinking of the place they'll be. After a really minutes of walking he finds them at the Ramen place eating away like they were having a contest. Kd walked over to and noticed Naruto had already ate five bowls and was about to finish his six. "Man you can ramen like a champ" said Kd sitting down next to them.

"Oh there you are!" Wade said as he almost choked on his food.

"Where have you been all day?" Asked Wade after finishing the rest of his ramen.

"Just been exploring a bit more and got some info" said Kd watching Naruto finish his ramen.

"Well let's go home" said Wade getting up after paying for their meal.

"Already" whined Naruto who wanted to stay a bit longer.

"Yep cause I'm full and I rather not head home when it gets really dark" Deadpool said as he picked up Naruto.

"Hey did first one there wins!" He said as he ran off at full speed with Naruto.

"What's with you with the first one there stuff, the the writer put you on repeat?" Kid Deadpool Asked has he put on Miles webs shooters and swinged off.

At the penthouse Deadpool ran in from the stairs with Naruto till on his back about to quell he wins when he sees Kid Deadpool sitting on the couch. "Took ya long enough" said Kd looking at them. "You forgot I had web shooters" Kd said before Deadpool could respond.

"Well fine you win this one" Deadpool pouted as he put Naruto down. He then sat down with Naruto following and they began to watch tv. Kid Deadpool got up a few minutes later and went to his room. Kd walked in and turned on the lights.

"Sunday how's the plan to get back home looking" Kd asked as he sat down in his chair and logged into his laptop.

"The plan still has holes in it that cannot be solved" "Well that sucks" Kd said as he took off his mask. He opens up his coding software

"Sunday run the algorithm for the new suit"

"Running algorithm" as a bunch of code start generating on the software.

Kd minimizes the window as it runs and goes to his design software showing a new version of his suit. "Estimated time for it to be complete"

"With the current resources around, completion time is unknown" said Sunday

Deadpool opened the door holding a sleeping Naruto. "I'm putting him to bed and going to go pass out in my bed"said Wade as he stood by the door. "Sleep is for the weak but yea ok" said Kd Deadpool walked out and put Naruto into his bed then went into his room and jumped in the bed and fell asleep. Kid Deadpool stayed up for two more hours working with Sunday before going to bed. "Well sleep is for the weak and I ain't no Thor" he said as he gets into his bed and falls asleep.

At a Sound hideout

A sound ninja appears in the briefing room as a bunch of ninjas where already there. The sound nin puts down a folder on the table as another person puts a body bag next to it. "We've successfully got the intel but lost some sound nin, the man that caused this will be discussed later for now we continue as planned" Said the main sound nin. "What's with the body bag" Asked a sound nin dating on the other side of the table. "A gift from our intel people, now no more questions we need to get this operation working even faster now" he said as he left the room leaving them to get to work.

Well that's all for now guys and yea I'm back sorry for the very long wait.


End file.
